


wanting from a distance

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s frozen in place, hand clutching the wall as he just stares. He should leave, he should turn around and go and forget about this but he can’t pull himself away. He can’t. Not from a sight so fucking gorgeous.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanting from a distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForFighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFighting/gifts).



> This is for Jess. She sent me the prompt; _accidental voyeurism by an outside POV_.

It’s not intentional. He’d feel even more disgusted with himself if it had been, but really, Johnny didn’t walk into the showers with the intent of this happening. 

It just…… did.

He’s frozen in place, hand clutching the wall as he just stares. He should leave, he should turn around and go and forget about this but he can’t pull himself away. He can’t. Not from a sight so fucking _gorgeous_.

Brad is on his knees, hands braced against Marty’s thighs, mouth working over Marty’s dick. Judging by the noises Marty is making, Brad knows what he’s doing. 

Marty has his hands in Brad’s hair, clutching tightly, and Johnny can just make out the way he’s jutting his hips forward a little to thrust into Brad’s mouth. 

"Ah, fuck, _**Brad**_. You’re so _good_.”

Shit. Marty sounds wrecked already. Johnny wonders how long Brad has been on his knees like this, just taking Marty’s dick and sucking him so well. His own dick twitches and he hates himself for reaching down, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking slowly.

He watches as Brad pulls off to murmur something low to Marty. Whatever he said makes Marty laugh; the laugh echoes through the shower stalls until it breaks and turns into a moan as Brad swallows down Marty’s dick once more.

It’s surreal to watch as Marty slowly loses control. It’s obvious when the shift happens, Marty’s thrusts into Brad’s mouth becoming a bit more erratic and his breathing turns into an uneven panting. 

He gets louder, too. The soft moans increasing, a flush spreading down his neck to his chest and fuck, it’s so beautiful to see him like this. Johnny can feel his own orgasm building up faster and faster and he’s suddenly filled with the need to come at the same time as Marty. He wants to experience that pleasure at the same time.

Brad clearly knows how to bring Marty over the edge because with a few more loud sucking noises and squeezing of Marty’s thighs, Marty completely breaks and groans loudly, pulling himself back to come over Brad’s face.

Johnny bites down hard on his lip, stifling his own moan as he strokes himself faster and faster until his own orgasm rushes over him. He has to grab at the wall to keep himself from falling, knees buckling as he watches Marty tip Brad’s chin up and lean down to lick his come off Brad’s cheeks.

"Fuck…"

Oh, shit.

Shit, shit, he said that out loud. He said that out loud and Johnny is so screwed now. He’s screwed and oh, fuck, Marty and Brad are looking over at him and—

"John. Come over here."

Marty’s voice is stern, making it clear that John better obey.

He walks over slowly, trembling with fear.

"I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to— I just— Fuck, you’re both so hot, I’m sorry, I’ll go, I promise I won’t tell anyone. I’m so—"

He’s cut off by Marty pulling him in for a kiss. It’s rough and perfect and fuck, Marty’s licking into his mouth and he can taste Marty’s come on those lips and it’s so good.

He’s breathless when Marty pulls away, body shaking for an entirely different reason now.

"Help Brad get off and I’ll make you come again. Sound like a deal?"

Johnny doesn’t have to be asked twice.


End file.
